


lonely world

by Hptx7777



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hptx7777/pseuds/Hptx7777
Summary: It was Valentines day, the day of love and love something Fundy was so curious about during childhood and now he always wondered how it felt and what kind of impact it did but after thinking of love it brought up bad memories and it goes way too deep.
Kudos: 6





	lonely world

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing angst so I've wrote Fundy angst(I'm using Archive our own for test writing) it may have some errors since I'm still new to using archive our own.

14th February , it was valentines day

the day of love, the day you can spend time with your significant other  
Everyone on the Dream SMP had a partner like wilbur and sally or a platonic partner to hang out with like Tubbo and Tommy  
everyone except Fundy 

Fundy was curious about love it wasn't something he usually experienced after both of his parents died and his dad turned into a ghost and sally a spirit.

Fundy never liked showing emotions and usually expressed them with motion instead of using his tone of voice  
he would use his voice for happiness, excitement and joy it was easy for someone else to tell  
but for everything else it was confusing for anyone  
anger looked like sadness  
sadness sounded like nothing  
even Fundy didn't know what he was feeling  
of course he could still do those actions but only when it was genuine and very deep  
like Erets betrayal, even though Eret was like his best friend he didn't seem to care  
his dad was exiled from his own country and his citizenship revoked, he didn't really bother and burned Nikis flag down, tearing down his own nations walls even though he was just a unknown spy for Pogtopia  
even when his dad got stabbed by his grandfather he just yelled "GUYS PHILZA JUST GOT AND ADVANCEMENT!" while everyone was crying or shocked

but one thing did hit him

the wedding

He hated the wedding  
when George kissed his fiancé at his own wedding and Dream his own fiancé didn't pull away his heart really shattered  
"Dream, why didn't you pull away?" he genuinely asked  
the room felt silent other than Sapnap slapping George for doing that to 'his baby'  
Dream remained silent he realised he genuinely hurt him for no reason  
the fox suffered enough from love

But the way he handled it didn't help 

On one hand he yells at Wilbur that he disowned him but on the other he complains that Wilbur left him  
On one he's a secret spy working for Pogtopia  
But he doesn't even tell Wilbur which made Wilbur believe he was a traitorous son

So basically  
Fundy didn't understand love  
He didn't undertsand care  
He didn't understand anything  
He didn't know what to believe in anymore

Wilbur left him  
Eret didn't show up to the adoption  
Dream broke his heart  
His Mum Sally probably died ages ago  
Everyone left or abandoned him

But did he care?  
No. 

Instead he made a new friend named Ranboo  
They opened a ice cream store together  
But obviously it wouldn't last long

But once again he didn't care  
He didn't seem to give two fcks at all  
His life was gloomy and dull  
He didn't care about anything  
Not even Technoblade trying to kill him for being an orphan  
He left L'Manburg with Niki already so why should he care for the nation?  
He isn't welcomed there anymore  
So there's not point in trying


End file.
